The heart's true feeling's
by The last member of the Uchiha
Summary: im sorry this story is out...


**A makeover of kagome's life/ Inuyasha.**

**( I made a new story of Inu and Kagome... or i just use the names... so I hope u liked it... And dont think about what powers inu and kagome have, so please dont think about the anime Inuyasha when u read this :P )**

**Summary**** ( of chapter 1) : Kagome lost her mother when she was only 10 and since then she have lived whit her cat Amy … Her mother was killed by a ung boy. And Kagome give her mom a promise. Now Kagome is 16 and she maybe found her true love… but what happends when she don't comes to the first date?**

**The heart's true feelings!**

**First meeting?**

I can remeber it like it was yesterday. Me and my mom was at the beach, and I sat down at the water when my mom was getting us something too drink. That's when i heard a gun shot, I jump up and run to the place i heard it from… i was just 10 when this happend… my mom was laying on the grown in pain and blood all over her body. Over her was a boy or a ung man whit a gun he had black hair and red almost black eyes… he was staring at my mom..

she wisper " u can't get my child's heart, I wont let u have her…"

my mom didnt get done talking becuase she didnt get enough air…

"MOM!" I yelld

the boy lookt up at me and smiled .. he sat down wisper something in my moms ear.. I coldnt hear… then he stand up and tund around and walkt away into the shadow. I run over too my mom and try to stop the bleeding.. but my mom tok my hand and lookt at me…

" When… you turn… 16.. You will be a wonderful woman… But 6 years from now he… will .. will come back again.. he will try to get your heart.. Dont let him… Just dont let him.. if you let him…You will…" and then she tok her last breaht.

I try too wake her up again… but she didnt answer.. I was staying there whit the cold body and blood all over me.. I was all alone in this world… I tok the trinket from her neck and put it on me.. it was a heart.. and it was writing on:

( Always do what ur heart tells you too do )..

Today is it 6 years sinc my mom died… I have lived alone and workt hard to be that women mom want me too be… I work a part time job at night in Sweet bar.. yeah i am a waiter… We have cute dresses and it was short dresses like uniforms… All the waiters have diffrent colors… mine is pink… becuase my hair is blond… so they call me sweet pink… im not working here too let boys see me… I do it for the money, becuase I get a good pay… but the job is hard… I had too use my selfdefens a lots of times… yeah i tok lessons when i was only 11… so no one is going to lay a finger on me…

Yeah… I have been 16 for 3 days know and I havent see that guy _that's probly good_… But I cant wait too see him again, when I do, I will take my revange and kill him… this was my last work night this week… some of my friends come in too the bar… i want to be theirs waiter…

" Hey guys what brings you too sweet bar? "

I did let my dress swing… soo the boys behind me could almost see my pantis…

" we are here too meet my old friend form my old school.."

when she was done i did feel a hand touch my leg and that hand went up and did almost touch my ass… i turn around and then i smackt a blond guy in the face and he was holding a man down in a hard grip… the blond guy just lookt at me and lookt back at the man.

" dont touch a girl whitout they give you permission… do YOU understand?"

He push the man to the grown… I was soo shockt… _did I just slapt the boy that save me?… _I just stare at the two guys…The man that touch me promise not to touch me again and then some guards come and take that man away..

The blond boy turn around and lookt at me… _He has blue eyes, he is soo handsome…_

"I am so sorry .. that I hit you!"

I bow forward to show my apologizes…

" Kagome this is Inuysha, he went at my old school… Hey Inuyasha!" she smiled same did everyone els… I stand up and try too not blush…

" you dont need to apologize" he smiled and walkt pass me and went to sitt whit the group…

"Hi I'm Kagome I will be your waiter tonight… what can I get you all?" They order a bottel of vine and some snacks…

I was going out to get some more ice… And when I was about to lock the door after me I ript myself and start bleed…

" Shit! This so my luck! Damn! I'm so sick of this world" I punch the wall…

" Are you okay?"

Inuyasha was comeing this way… Too me… He tok my hand and tok a bandage on it… I't hurt a littel but I didnt let it show…

" thanks, im sorry about before… if it is someting I can do for you… Just ask okay?"

I lookt down at my hand. He did let my hand go and went pass me and stopt…

" It's one thing you can do, You can be my date to a party tomorrow night" He didnt look at me… That was good becuase i was blushing like hell…

I didnt know if i should say yes or no… i promise my mom to not give my heart away…_ no! I did promis mom too not give it too that man… and i'm sure that's not him…_

" Yes I can… what kind for party is it?"

I turn around to get the ice and then walk up to him and smile too him.

" its a party at my friends place, it will be fun if u come whit me!" He smiled back.

I tok up my phone and ask about his number. I when I did get it, then he ask for mine. When I was done whit my work and I was going too lock the doors… Thats when I saw a shadow move.

_I'm so scard_, but I just lock the door and went out of the back alley_, I see him_… he was at the other end for the street looking at me, I could see his black hair and his eyes.. I shaked my head and then he was gone… _I was just imagine it_, _it's not him_… I turn around and walked home… When I was home is what pretty late…

"Amy? Are u in?"

Amy is my cat, after my mom died I found her in the cold and wet grass… she did almost die but I did saved her… So she stayd whit me all this years… I went out on the porch, thats when I saw Amy… she was down and in the middle of the street..

" Amy! Get out of the street!" She lookt up at me and stopt…

It came a car, But Amy didn't move she lookt at me and the car came closer… I could feel that this was going to go wrong! _The car dodn't see Amy!_

_AMY!_ I closed my eyes and then I was waiting for a sound but I didn't hear anything.

I opend my eyes and there was a boy whit Amy in his hands, I was so shockt over all that have happened… I run down the stairs and out to the boy…

" AMY! Thank god! Thank u sir for that u save my baby!" I run out into the street..

the boy turn around, it was Mark… He smile at me, he give me Amy..

" Kagome! Its ur cat? Then im so glad I save it!" he did smiled like a kid.

" yeah this is Amy, she is my child." I hold Amy close to me.

"Yeah its late so u should get inside befor its get to late" inuyasha turn around and walked away.

_He's__ hurt I can see that he has blood on his shirt!_ I couldt let him go, I did let Amy go and grab inuyasha's arm.

" Ur hurt! Let me see it!" he was badly hurt, I did pull him into my apartment, to get the wound clean.

Amy run after us and I pusht Inuyasha in the door. _He didn't want to go but I didn't let him get away… _

" u saved my cat, this is the last I can do"

I clean it up and get it bandage on it and get him something he could drink..

" That was nothing but it's late u probly want to sleep so I'm going"

_I cant just let him walk __home this late, I know he is not a girl… but he have done soo much for me for just one night… my mom will have killed me for this but… _

" Inuyasha u can just sleep on the couch, I'm not going too let u go home today. Wait her and I will get u a pillow and a quilt so u dont get a cold"

I run of to get the things, and he try to say he didnt have too stay.. but I just say night to him and went to bed…

I didn't get any sleep at first. My mind was thinking about what happened for 6 years ago. My tears couldn't stop. _I really want to get over my mom's death, but it so hard when my only family is Amy. What chould I do mom? What do u want me to do? I know u want me to be happy, but something is mizzing in my life but I don't know what it can be… _that's when I fall a sleep.

Amy waked me up and as fast she could she run out the bedrom door. I Get out of bed and went to see if inuyasha was awake. _Where is he? _I didn't find him. _Maybe he went home!_ I walk back to my rom to get som new clothes. Thats when i get a picture in my head, it was that boy him whit the black hair and red black eyes! _Why do this happened to me? I don't want to remember him! I want him to die! MOM! Save me form this!_ I Start crying again.

I was shaking, I try to move but it didn't help. _HELP someone Just get the pictuere out of my head! _I could feel some hands hold me that scard the air out of me! _Its him he is going to kill me whit the cold heart he have! Im sorry mom! I know I promise!_ I lookt up and Amy came to me!_ Amy go away! RUN! He will hurt u too!_

"Kagome? Are u okay? Ur shaking like hell!"

_that voice! Its.. its Inuyasha!_ I turn around and jumped into his arms.. I did shake and my heart didn't take it easy before Inuyasha tok his arms around me and hold me…

"I'm so scard Inuyasha! I don't want to die!" I was still crying...

" u are not going to die Kagome! I'm not going to let u! Come now I went to shop something good for breakfast!" he tok my hand and walk to the kitchen.

It was frutis and some other good stuff… Im glad inuyasha was here whit me today. _I think I maybe going to fall for him mom! What do u think about him?_ I watch him, try to not stare at him but he was so calm. _What are I'm going to talk to him about? Maybe he think im a freak since I jumpt into his arms!_

" did u sleep well? I hope Amy didn't wake u?" I tok a appel and started to eat it…

" Yes I did, thanks I was really tired… and Amy was just soo cute when she sleept on my pillow" he laugh…

I just smiled and when we where done I clean up after breakfast, inuyasha helped me…

" Im going home now… I will pick u up at 7 pm.. if that's okay?" he went to the door and turn around to hear my answar…

_Oh.. I __forgot! Im going whit him to a party!_

" okay at 7 ! I will be here!" I smiled, and he smiled back and went out.

_It is six houers to he will be back and__ I need too shower and go an buy a new dress._ I tok a shower and went out to see if I could find a new dress that Mark will think is hot… _Oh I don't know anything about Inuyasha! Maybe he don't like girls whit dresses! Oh no what am I going to do! What if he don't like me! Maybe he just are taking me to the party to just play! No kagome he is doing it because he want to! And u want too! _I tok my phone and called my friend to ask her what Inuyasha did like!

" Hey Sango! U know Inuyasha? Im going to a party whit him and I don't know what dress I should have?" she was happy that I was going out whit him!

"He like red and black! And u should get a short one! And whitout straps! He LOVES sexy girls! Yeah! And let ur hair lay down on ur shoulder!"

"thanks sango!" she hang up! And I run into a shop.

_Omg its so many cute dresses but I have to find __the perfect one… that one is cute! _It was a red dress _and that one too! _I went to find someone who could help me. A woman helped me to fine the most perfect dress ever! It was a short one and it was red and open in back whit black thread. And the shoes match the dress.. After I payed I went out and walked home…

I heard someone walking behind me, but I was just too scard to turn around and look… I walked faster… _Oh no ! Maybe he is stalker! _I was almost running when I found myself in a dark place… I walke slowly now…

_Its so scary here! I cant hear footsteps any more maybe Im imagien again!_I turn around but before I did get out into the light someone grab me! I couldn't see his face but I was soo scard! He turn me around so he could see me…

_I know that face! That blacke hair and thos eyes! NO ITS HIM! He found me! Mom save me! pls! someone!__ HELP!_

_**The end**__** Chapter 1**_

**Thanks for reading this :P Chapter will come soon... **

**Im sorry about that its a new story for u but.. i really wanted to lay it online :P**

**thanks again :P**


End file.
